Ripley
Ripley is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia To Go!. Flipdeck Info Ripley is a world renowned ethologist. While enjoying a professorship at Truffleton University, she was approached by Gigaloaf Labs with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The lab had just created their first stable warp portal to the Land of Munchmore. They hired Ripley to become the first explorer of this land and to study the native snackimals in their natural environment. Her expeditions last for months at a time, and Ripley keeps a detailed journal of her adventures. Along the way, she befriended a local carrot kid named Sprout who assists Ripley on her trips. Appearance Ripley has burgundy hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a light teal cap with a light gold buckled strap, teal shirt with gray buttons and maroon and black rings on each sleeve, and khaki pants with maroon sides. She carries on a brown camping pack, wears a dark gray small scarf and matching belt, and brown moccasins with teal stitches and light brown laces. Styles Style B Ripley wears a light teal buttondown with long pointed collar and white buttons under a light beige fringed trenchcoat that has dark trims. She also wears plain maroon pants held by a khaki brown belt and khaki hat with a black buckled strap. From Flipline Studios Blog Starting with Papa’s Taco Mia To Go, every new app that we release will have at least one new customer to unlock! This isn’t just for “To Go” apps, when we release a new HD game, you can expect another new customer as well. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9079 Orders Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Spätzle *Refried Beans *Spätzle *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Holiday Yum n' Ms *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Eggnog with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *9 Artichoke Hearts (left, bottom right) *3 Salami (bottom left) *4 Portobello Mushrooms (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *9 Artichoke Hearts (left, bottom right) *3 Salami (bottom left) *4 Buttermilk Biscuits (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Veggie Dog on a Barmbrack Bun *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Sage Derby Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Paddy Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cookie Dough Bits * Cherry, Chocolate Mint, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Frostrcaps ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Holiday Yum n' Ms ** Wintergreen Frost * Traditional Cookie with Frostcaps ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Holiday Yum n' Ms * Cherry, Chocolate Mint, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Carolina Chicken Strips (All) * 6 Potato Skins (Left) * 4 Artichoke Dips Holiday (Christmas) * 4 Carolina Chicken Strips (All) * 6 Roasted Asparaguses (Left) * 4 Artichoke Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Roll with Cookie Dough Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Pistachios * Chocolate Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Caramel Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Roll with Cookie Dough Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Pistachios * Chocolate Round Donut with Mint Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Mint Drizzle ** Lucky Sevens * Chocolate French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Key Lime Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Flatbread with Aged Gouda * Regular Grill * Sliced Turkey * Bacon * Mushrooms * Jalapeños * Southwest Sauce * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Jalapeños ** Sour Cream Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Tortilla with Aged Gouda * Regular Grill * Chorizo Sausage * Bacon * Guacamole * Jalapeños * Southwest Sauce * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Black Beans ** Guacamole Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Chip Crust * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Key Lime Filling * Streusel Topping * Pistachios (All Over) * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Chip Crust * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Toffee Filling * Key Lime Filling * Streusel Topping * Pistachios (All Over) * Mint Syrup (All Over) Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 59 * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 60 * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 44 Unlockables *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Artichoke Hearts. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Sage Derby Cheese. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Artichoke Dip. Stickers Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: She earned more votes than Mindy, but lost to Sienna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Brody in the Taro Division. Trivia *Ripley is the first character to make her debut exclusively as a customer in a mobile game. *She is the second customer overall to debut in an app game. **She is also the second app debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *Ethology, the field of science in which Ripley specializes, is "the scientific and objective study of animal behavior especially under natural conditions." https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/ethology Order Tickets Taco Mia To Go! Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Taco Mia To Go! Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Pancakeria HD regular order Ripley’s Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings.jpeg|Ripley's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings Ripley Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Ripley's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 3.11.20 AM.png|Ripley's Scooperia/HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 8.png|Ripley's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ripley (Holiday).jpg|Ripley's Pancakeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ripley (Regular).jpg|Ripley's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 3547ACF5-534D-4C59-858D-BE01AE1CDDBB.jpeg|Ripley’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. 63F09B42-8C94-4C95-93C6-4CEA57FA5308.jpeg|Ripley’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Ripley’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Ripley's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Ripley’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Ripley's Donuteria To Go! regular order. B9E8EEF9-1A4B-49EA-AAF0-43BCA1560900.jpeg|Ripley’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo FCA51BA9-E0A9-4764-A102-02A274BDB6A6.jpeg|Ripley’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 88D158A5-CA01-4E10-A418-18217223225E.jpeg|Ripley’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day 1E431613-E67F-4ED0-B65F-F64F430C8B41.jpeg|Ripley’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Newcustomer.jpg|A new customer? Who is it? (Ripley confirmed after the release of Taco Mia To Go!) Ripley.png|Unlocking Ripley in Taco Mia To Go! Screenshot 2017-03-21-19-56-26.png Capture131.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-08-21-23-10.png Perfect Taco - Ripley.png|Ripley has her perfect Chicken Cream Crunch taco! Bad Taco - Ripley.png|Ripley hates her taco Perfect Taco - Ripley (Silver).png|A perfect Silver Award for Ripley! IMG 0912.JPG Pancakeriahd skyscraper.jpg|Ripley seen in Pancakeria HD skyscraper RipleyB.jpeg|Ripley's Style B Perfect Pancakes - Ripley.png|First perfect heaping breakfast for Ripley! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (2).png|Another one! Holiday Spirit in Pancakeria HD.png|Perfect waffles and "Holiday Spirit" with Ripley! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (3).png|Fourth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (4).png|Perfect and Bronze Award! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (5).png|Sixth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (6).png|Seventh! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (7).png|Eighth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (8).png|Eleventh! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (9).png|Twelfth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (10).png|Thirteenth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (11).png|Fourteenth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (12).png|Perfect and Gold! Customer Coupon - Ripley Approves.png|Vincent sent a Coupon to Ripley. Ripley approved! IMG 0960.JPG IMG 1023.JPG IMG 1093.JPG|Perfect and Silver IMG 1104.JPG 20170828 095821.png|Unlocking Ripley in Pancakeria HD Angry Ripley.PNG|I did not want that kind of ice cream scarecrow! FD3690EC-E506-4BD6-82E2-B311D6D6E4BA.png IMG_0481.PNG IMG 0626.PNG IMG_0788.PNG IMG_0624.PNG|Ripley dines with Koilee at Pancakeria. IMG 1155.PNG IMG 1468.PNG IMG_1471.PNG IMG_2075.PNG IMG_2032.PNG IMG_2031.PNG Ripley Nervous.png IMG_1470.PNG Ripley Not Pleased.png Angry Ripley.png IMG_2011.PNG Gremmie and Ripley.png 735BE66D-5EF8-4B81-A816-063E8C46CE08.jpeg 4FC38DED-78AE-49A1-8901-C2307FA4FEC4.jpeg Ripley and Mousse.png Ripley Finger Point.png|Ripley is not pleased in Scooperia. Halloween 2019.JPG perfect22.jpg B1EFC041-47DC-4A8E-9932-751EC2C0DEF6.jpeg tperfect30.jpg tperfect31.jpg tperfect32.jpg 802A919C-63E1-4C80-9B64-A0D604AF7304.png C9F9DF93-BC94-4E2E-81ED-2C6682AC0338.png perfect87.jpg|Perfect on Ripley + Kiwi Strawberry unlocked! 32EB0945-CAF0-4761-AD83-0C959BB8B211.png 81B01CE1-94D7-4CF8-992A-FCE4C1532DE1.png 4ADE431E-CD42-440F-983E-707982FD32DB.png B367C7D3-AA6E-478B-AD38-30FA2733FCBF.png 989726C2-9CCE-4298-BC83-373324358575.png Fan Art Chibiripley.jpg|Chibi Ripley Ripley by aronora.jpg|By aronora Ripley Chibi.jpg|Ripley Chibi Maker Ripley Chibi Style B.jpg|Ripley Chibi Maker Style B Flipline - Ripley.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 By letsplay21.png|By letsplay21 Ripley_by_volbonan.jpg|By volbonan Ripely_and_Scoopians_by_ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Ripley_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Ripley_by_rickathecooperfan.jpg|By rickathecooperfan Ripley_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Ripley_by_Bevsy75.jpg|By Bevsy75 es:Ripley no:Ripley zh:Ripley Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:R Characters